Luffy's Love
by 1OneLove
Summary: (Cover by Oda) Before Zoro dies of disease Luffy and him don't know off he tells him about how he always loved him and with the death of his crew-mates Luffy gets a chance to be with Zoro and save his nakama! Godlike!Luffy Smarter!Luffy. Yaoi and Lemons later longer chapters soon.


Zoro's disease was getting worser and worser each day.

5 months ago the Straw Hats had went to Raftel and found the One Piece, after 2 weeks of the news spreading throughout the world the Navy knew they had to stop them once and for all. They sent 5 million soldiers, the fleet admiral Akainu, and all 3 admirals. They planned to use the Coup de Burst but since the Marines have seen the blast so many times they destroyed the blaster first.

Since they had no way to escape without taking the Thousand Sonny, Franky couldn't leave his prized ship to be destroyed by them he stayed for the rest of them to escape. The navy destroyed the Sonny and captured Franky with his arms ripped off. Usopp and Chopper tried to save him but were both knocked by a Vice-Admiral. Robin tried to create a wall of limbs and Sanji stayed to protect her but two admirals fought him and he knocked out 1 but the other one was two much for him and knocked him out with bloody feet and some marines shot Robin with seastone tranquilizer darts. Nami tried to help Robin but was facing to many marines and was overwhelmed.

They were all captured and planned to be executed in a month. Luffy and Zoro were the only Straw Hats able to escape. When word hit them about the rest of the friends deaths Luffy was having a hard time comprehending their deaths. Zoro was taking it a bit easier on the outside but on the inside he was devastated because they were still helping everyone with their dreams.

They both fled to Raftel to escape because they knew of the Location.

Since Chopper was gone Zoro was starting to get a disease which neither knew. They thought it would pass by like the flu but the more time that passed the more they knew Zoro didn't have much time left.

"Hey Zoro...," said our onyx-eyed protagonist. Zoro grunted opened his eye and looked at Luffy. "...how did you… you know handle our friend's death and handling yours coming."

"Hmph. Luffy I know you might feel like the world might be taking us all away from you but that just tells you that we aren't God's or immortal. I stay calm because I don't want you to break after I leave this world. You lost your brother and almost died because you couldn't handle losing us all." Zoro told him before walking up to him to comfort him with a hug. "Your the last person in this world who I want to live after I die because you were able to help me achieve my dream and keep my promise to my own fallen friend."

Zoro started to feel weak and realized his time is almost up.

"Zoro please don't leave me," said Luffy with tears start to form in his eyes.

Zoro knew there was one thing he could leave with before he leaves this world. He looked at Luffy in the eyes before leaning into kiss him, Luffy was surprised by this kiss at first before he relaxed into it and both make out for 2 minutes before leaning out with a strand a saliva from their sloppy kiss. "Zoro why didn't you ever tell me about your feelings for me," Luffy said both happy he loved him but said it won't ever happen again because if his death.

Zoro collapsed and said "Luffy I fell in love with you the day you helped me escape my execution and I never said it because I was chosen as your First Mate and knew these feelings my get in the way but now I wish I could have gone and told myself how stupid… I… wa...s," Zoro said this with his last breath and died in Luffy's arms.

"No! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NOT YOU TO ZORO! NOT YOU! D-Don't leave me yet," Luffy said crying all the tears he could have before falling asleep holding Zoro and crying. Luffy awoke in the cave full of the treasure the previous pirate king left for him.

Before he could look anywhere else he noticed a white figure sitting while smiling at Luffy . "Welcome to the final treasure of the one piece," the mysterious man said while Luffy's eyes widened realizing who he is.

"Y-You're Gol D. Roger the previous pirate king!" Luffy said with a shocked expression."How are you even alive and what do you mean final treasure!"

"I am not alive, I am just here in spirit and by final treasure I mean I'll grant you one wish and only one!," Roger said seriously.

Luffy was beyond surprised that the pirate king was in front of him and offering a wish. He was about to wish for Zoro but meant his other friends would be dead. He could only think of one wish at that time.

"I wish to restart my entire adventure from the beginning," Luffy said with conviction because this time he would start a relationship with Zoro and save all his friends at the same time.

"I will grant you this wish but know your strength will go into your previous body and so will your master of haki and you will have all your memories returned" Roger said while Luffy was shining and disappearing in a puff of white.

And this is where the Legend of Luffy and the Straw Hat Pirates happen a second time.


End file.
